Whole Again
by Grand Warlock Naarghul
Summary: Tails, still guilt ridden after Cosmo's death, is paid a visitor, who helps to heal Tails in a big way. Meanwhile, Eggman has something evil planned for the world, with the help of a new ally... TailsxCosmo, SonicxAmy. Slight Warcraft crossover.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic is set a few months after the end of Sonic X. I do not own anything within the fic save for my OCs.

Whole Again

Chapter 1: Memories and a Miracle

"CraaaaaAAAAAP!"

Within a workshop near a misty moor, there was a loud bang and a crash of metal. Inside, a yellow fox crawled from behind a door he had sealed for protection, moving aside his large, twin tails. The fox stood upright, and brushed himself off. His fur was stained with oil, fluid, and even some dried blood near some bandages. His eyes were sunken with fatigue and hopelessness. He limped slightly to the middle of the room, where there was a mass of smouldering wires. Frustrated, the fox kicked hard at a nearby metal plate, and promptly fell down with a wince. He held his now singed red shoe and made numerous noises of pain.

"Note to self," the fox spoke to nobody in particular, "Don't kick things that are both hotter than a stove and made of metal...ow."

Having gotten his frustration out of his system, he attempted to stand. His kicking foot was throbbing, and he almost fell down again. After a moment of uncertain swaying, he righted himself and limped gingerly to the door to his drawing room, putting as little weight as possible on his injured foot. _Might as well go back to square one,_ he told himself. He looked up to the window near his desk, and frowned apologetically. In the windowsill was a medium sized plant pot, and in it grew a tall, beautifully green plant with a large green bud at the top. He sat in his comfortable chair, a present from his friend, the pink hedgehog Amy, after they had gotten home from their wild journey through space. Yes, that hellish journey through space...He stared at the plant. Both that plant, and the chair, were painful reminders of what they all suffered on that journey...what he suffered, what his friend Sonic suffered, what Amy suffered, and, especially, what _she_ suffered.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo. It looks like I failed again."

Yes, Cosmo was her name. She was at first, an extraterrestrial stranger, someone who had come to plead for Sonic's help. Her family had been taken and killed by an organization known as the Metarex, and she knew what damage and death they were capable of. Sonic the Hedgehog, she had said, was the only one who could stop them. As a friend of Sonic's, he, Miles "Tails" Prower, had to help out, with his technological wizardry and brilliant mind. Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit, a close friend of everybody, Knuckles the Echidna, the Master Emerald's guardian, and Chris Thorndyke, a human friend from another world, all joined Sonic, Cosmo, and himself in helping to stop the sinister Metarex. As their journey through space continued, Cosmo and himself became close, very close, and eventually, fell in love. He wasn't sure what Cosmo saw in him, but in her he saw beauty, serenity, and endless kindness: Unlike many others, Cosmo _never_ teased him...ever. In fact, she often praised him for the very things that others teased him about: His intelligence, his engineering skills, even his twin tails. Yes he was young, and probably naive about feelings, but he really didn't care.

To him, Cosmo had become everything. She had become the _one_.

And even to think, if only a passing thought, what she suffered, caused his eyes to sting badly.

Her family had been murdered by the cosmically terrifying Dark Oak - one who was a member of Cosmo's own race of people. Not only did Dark Oak kill all of them, save for Cosmo herself, but he had used Cosmo as an unwitting spy for him as he and the Metarex roamed the stars, stealing the life force of countless worlds, claiming endless numbers of lives. Cosmo had been left alive after Dark Oak finished his messy slaughter, and her entire being had been shaken to the core. She had confidence in him, in Sonic, in Amy, and even in Shadow, but she kept none for herself. She would frequently run herself down when faced with dire situations...and watching her, it ate him up. Then, she found out all along that she had been a spy, against her will, the Metarex using her own eyes and ears against her...and she completely broke down. She refused to climb out of bed, or eat, and despite being in that bed, sleep. Eventually, she tried to leave, to make sure that we were safe, but Cream and himself wouldn't have it. In fact, they all wouldn't have it. Even Knuckles, who was being a realist about her, didn't want her to leave. Then, came that final battle against Dark Oak himself. And in that battle, Cosmo, the one he knew he loved more than anything, lost her life.

And he had been the one to kill her.

She sacrificed herself nobly, it was true, but even thinking about that, Tails still felt terribly guilty. He blamed himself daily for it. He remembered, he screamed and wailed at Sonic, his best friend, the one he considered a _brother_, and poured all of his grief and hate of the situation at him for not being able to save her. Sonic had given him a seed, the last remaining part of Cosmo herself, and all he did was cry at him. Sonic just stood there and took it. He didn't hate Sonic, no. Sonic probably blamed himself, also. Realizing that, he felt more guilty than ever. When they finally returned home and mourned officially, he avoided the blue hedgehog, and went straight to his workshop and buried himself in what he did best. After planting Cosmo's seed, he worked fervently on project after project, some failing, others succeeding. A couple of days later, Amy stopped by and tried to cheer him up. When she saw his workbench, and the small, wooden chair he used to use, she promptly left and later returned with one of her comfortable chairs from her house. She told him to replace his old, small, wooden chair, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't argue - Amy was, in a sense, trigger happy, and he knew that, distraught friend or no, she _would_ use that hammer if he refused her. It didn't matter. He was grateful, and her visit did cheer him up. He asked her to tell Sonic that he was sorry for blaming him. He remembered what she told him.

"_Tails, we both know that Sonic doesn't hold grudges and that he will forgive you...but you need to tell him yourself."_

She was right. He did need to tell Sonic himself. But, he felt like he probably should give himself, and Sonic, some time. After thanking Amy, he went back to work, sitting in his new comfortable chair as the seed sprouted a small, green bud.

The next visitor, a few more days later, had been Cream and her mother, Vanilla, with Cream's chao friend Cheese tagging along. Cream for some reason, remained cheerful, and she smiled every time she looked at the growing plant. Cream was an avatar of all that was innocent and pure, or so her mother said. But Tails wondered if she understood the grief or not. Tails asked this of her mother. Vanilla had smiled at him warmly.

"_I think Cream understands a lot more than you think, dear." She said. "She knows you're hurting at any rate, and she was the one who insisted we come to visit you today_._"_

"_But...does she really know...how I feel?" Tails asked her. _

"_Do you remember Emerl?" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yeah...."_

"_You see, dear Tails, she talked with me afterwards. It hurt her dearly to do what she did. It broke my heart to see her so sad. But it was a lesson she learned well about life, and...death. And even through that tragedy, she managed to stay as she is now."_

"_So she does understand. Probably better than anyone."_

"_Hmm. But it is a bit strange."_

"_What do you mean, miss Vanilla?"_

"_She's never felt sad about Cosmo. In fact, she seems almost hopeful."_

Cream afterwards had given him tips about raising a plant. Cream was a prodigy at caring for plants, accounting for how much she loved flowers. Vanilla told him that she grew her own garden of flowers, and would care for each of them until the time she plucked them from the ground to make into her famous flower crowns. She didn't know much about the proper soil, but Cream did show him how to water a plant, and how to pay special attention to how it grew. All while smiling a broad, hopeful smile. After they had left, Tails definitely felt better. But even so, despite knowing that Cream knew at least a part of how he felt....it didn't stop him from feeling guilty, and it didn't stop him from throwing himself so headfirst into his work, to try to take his mind off of his guilt. He took Cream's advice to heart, and cared for that plant daily. He would even converse with it, and imagine that the plant was Cosmo, sitting there in the windowsill, smiling at him, and blankly staring at him when he began to ramble on about technological stuff. By all the stars...he missed her _dearly._

There was a knock at the door. A very heavy knock.

"Just a minute."He answered as he stood up and limped painfully to the door. Opening it, he immediately fell on his rear, startled. The figure in the door was huge, more than twice as tall as Tails himself was. He was bovine in appearance, long, black horns jutting from his head on either side and curving forward. His fur was a dark shade of grey, and his body wide and strong. His muzzle was furred, and a long, grey beard, neatly braided, hung down to his waist. His eyes were dark, and in them shone the wisdom of long years. He appeared hunched, but there was something about the straightness of the rest of his body that suggested that his "hunchback" was completely natural to his form. He wore what appeared to ne a heavy leather robe, and in his hand was an old staff. He looked tribal, ancient almost. Taking a step back, the creature bowed deeply.

"Greetings, young fox." He said, his voice ponderously slow, and very deep. It was a voice that seemed tired of its long years of use. "I did not mean to startle you."

Tails stood up as best he could on his sore foot. The old man had no ill intent, so he dismissed any early suspicion.

"That's Ok. What can I do for you?"

The old creature thought a moment. "I came to you because there was the sound of an explosion coming from here. I thought that I would come to help. Has something happened here?"

Tails shook his head.

"Nope. Just a project going badly."

"Are you injured, young fox?"

"Well..." Tails started, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing that wasn't stupidly self inflicted."

The old creature laughed. He bowed again. "I just thought I could be of some help. It is a lonely area that you chose to...work in."

"Yeah...but it's better this way."

The old creature nodded. "Quiet here." He said.

"Yeah...say, would you like to come inside?" Tails offered. "I was going to take a break anyway."

"How can I refuse?" the old bull accepted, smiling.

"By the way...what's you're name?" Tails asked.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten. Young fox, you may call me Sage. I am honored to meet you." The old bull, Sage, bowed deeply again.

Tails smiled. "My name is Miles Prower. But everybody calls me Tails." He swished his twin tails to demonstrate why. Sage bowed, and stooped to enter the small doorway.

Sage showed an interested curiosity as Tails went through his workshop, showing the old bull all of his various projects. There was a small land vehicle Tails had designed partially on his nemesis Eggman's Egg-O-Matic machine, a failed project involving a power source, another failed rocket booster for the Tornado, and the project he had been working on: A robotic assistant to help. That project failed, and Tails explained that it was because the power supply it used was apparently unstable. However...he had no idea it was going to burst quite like it did...until the robot grew very hot.

The old bull chuckled at the story. He looked over the young fox kindly, almost as if reading him. After a while, they came back to Tails' workbench. Tails looked up again at the potted plant sadly, and the old bull stared at the young fox.

"Does that plant have...significance to you?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Tails replied, his voice cracked. "That plant is all I have left...to remember a very close friend, who gave her..." Tails didn't finish. His eyes burned again, and tears formed. The old bull knelt down and put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"If you wish...I will bless this plant, to honor her memory." He said sincerely.

Tails' eyes grew wide at this. "You can do that?"

"Young fox, I can and will do it. I cannot read your mind, but even given what you told me...though you didn't finish it, then her memory is deserving of a blessing. Young fox, I am a druid, a caretaker of nature."

"Really?"

"Yes." The old bull bowed.

"Then please...bless her."

"I would be honored." The old bull stood up and took the potted plant in his hand. He whispered to it a moment, and there was a sound like a small, beautiful bell. The bull stroked the bud with his other hand...and his eyes suddenly flew wide.

Tails, surprised by his sudden reaction, forgot the pain of his foot and hopped onto his workbench. "What's the matter!?"

The old bull smiled. "Come with me, young fox."

"Ok..." Tails, confused, followed him out the door.

After a moment, the old bull suddenly set down the plant and began digging into the ground. Tails, growing worried, began to shout.

"What are you doing!?"

"You'll see, young fox." The old bull replied, smiling. To Tails' shock, the bull suddenly smashed the pot. Tails leapt at him, but was stopped when the old bull put up a hand. The old bull quickly set the plant into the ground and quickly buried the root. The plant seemed to shiver, and the old bull stroked the bud again.

"You...transplanted her into the ground?" Tails asked.

"Watch, young fox."

The old bull's hands began to glow a bright green. His eyes shone brightly at his work as he set his hands on the bud again. He spoke clearly and loudly this time.

"Spirits of Nature, please, grant the spirit within this plant the breath of the world again. Spirits, help this spirit, to grow again."

The plant reacted suddenly. In a moment, the stem thickened to five times its width, and the plant grew nearly twice as tall as Sage. The bud grew large and opened up a large, pink flower, much bigger than Tails himself. Inside was a small figure clutching a ruby red jewel The figure tumbled from the flower, and Sage caught it. The figure was humanoid, with bright green hair, laced with the buds of small, pink flowers. The figure, obviously female, wore an outfit that resembled a white flower, the petals trimmed green. Her skin was a cream colored green, and her eyes and mouth were closed. She appeared to have no nose on her face. Tails' jaw fell open as he searched for words. Finally, he broke his silence.

"C-C-COSMO!" He screamed, enormously joyous. He bolted to the bull, who set the female figure down gently. Sage spoke quietly to the small creature.

"Breathe freely again, young one."

The creature, Cosmo, suddenly and violently sucked a large gasp into her newly restored lungs. Her breath only came in gasps, like the breath of a newborn, as she struggled to gain her breathing rhythm. After a few moments, her breath became regular and she slowly opened her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she stared at her hands.

"I...I..." She noised, voice cracked and grated. She coughed a moment as her eyes fell on the twin tailed fox. Tails, overcome with emotion, suddenly threw his arms around her as tears poured freely down his face. She immediately returned the embrace, and cried in response.

"T-Tails! I...b-but...ho-how...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nope. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do, however, own my OCs.

Chapter 2: Unwarranted Reproach

"C-Cosmo...I-I can't..." Tails gasped out, still embracing Cosmo tightly. Emotion was pouring out of his eyes. So happy he was to see her, he was finding it difficult to come up with words. Cosmo herself, returned the embrace. Her body was trembling, and her hold was weak. She too, couldn't seem to find words, and anything she did say was fragmented and shaking. Tails gripped her harder, causing Cosmo to squirm uncomfortably. Startled, he released her and gingerly laid her back down.

"Be careful with her...young Tails." Sage advised, smiling at their happy reunion. "She is weak...and needs to regain herself again. A rebirth like hers would leave anyone with a sickness, for a time."

Tails nodded at him. He turned back to Cosmo, who, with some difficulty, had sat back up. She looked around, still confused, and her eyes fell on the large flower that she had been reborn in.

"I-I...I c-came back i-in that?" She asked, still stammering but becoming a bit more coherent. She looked back at Tails, her blue eyes full of questions. She shivered and tried to flex her fingers.

"Cosmo..." Tails replied. He didn't know quite how to exactly explain it. Sage smiled and lightly placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"Young Cosmo, it is best you not think long on your rebirth." He spoke softly to her, his old voice becoming rather grandfatherly. "You have been granted life freely again, that is all there is to know. You are weak still. Focus on remembering your old strength again."

Tails blinked. "Sage?"

"Yes, young Tails?"

"I have a bed in my home...let's take her there." He said, looking at Cosmo. Cosmo nodded appreciatively. "Do you think you can stand, Cosmo?"

Cosmo shook her head. "I-I still feel w-weak. I can try." Immediately, she struggled to stand. Sage stopped her with a motion.

"Do not strain yourself, young Cosmo." He smiled at her. "Allow me to carry you."

Cosmo nodded at him. "Yes...Thank y-you."

* * *

After Cosmo had been placed in bed, Tails and Sage quietly left her to rest for a while. Tails reflected on the events of the past few moments. Cosmo was alive! Not just alive...she was just as she was aboard the Typhoon. Granted, she was weak, and ill with a sort of resurrection sickness, but he knew that would pass soon. She fell asleep almost as soon as they laid her down in his bedroom. He watched her as she slept serenely, taking note of her beautiful features again. She looked just as she did before she evolved. Short green hair, and the flowers on her head still small, red buds. Her face was the same, well shaped with no sharp angles. She had no visible nose, but to Tails, that didn't take away from her appearance in the least. She still wore the same red crystal she had said was a gift from her mother. It was strange...Cosmo was there, in his bed. Alive. She was alive. But the more Tails considered that she was alive, the more a question burned in the back of his mind. A knot of emotion in his stomach began to grow and pulse.

Did she remember?

If anything, Tails began to feel even more guilty, now that she was alive again. Sage had left Cosmo and himself alone for a while, and after watching Cosmo sleep for a few minutes, he decided to go outside and think. He sat, leaning against a tree, looking at the flower that had rebirthed Cosmo. The flower was withering already. _I guess...it completed its mission._ He thought to himself. _Just like Cosmo..._Yes. Just like Cosmo. Cosmo's mission was over when the Metarex were defeated. After her mission was over, she said, after the Metarex were finally beaten, she was going to live on their home planet...on Mobius. Dark Oak however, revealed his final plan: a massive gravity field that would potentially have destroyed the whole galaxy. Cosmo sacrificed herself, planting on the gravity field...and begged for Tails to destroy it. And Tails, forced with the decision, either Cosmo or the galaxy, he chose the galaxy. He clenched a fist to his chest as the knot became a burning cinder. Yes, just like the plant, Cosmo fulfilled her mother's mission, and just like the plant would soon, she died. All that she was had seemingly passed on, save for that little seed. But now, she was alive again, because of that seed.

But he still didn't know if she remembered any of what had happened or not. He shivered at the thought that she did remember. If she did remember, she surely would blame him for her death. It was his failure, his inability to plan for what had happened that caused everything to go wrong. His heart sunk into an icy depth. He needed to talk to her. But he was afraid..._terrified_ of what she would say. While he considered, Sonic, blue as the sky, eyes the very picture of courage, and someone he hoped still considered him a friend, entered his mind in a characteristic zooming flash, his famous crescent grin sliding across his features as he threw an enthusiastic thumbs up. _Sonic...What would you do?_ As if in answer, the image of Sonic made an assuring fist of challenge, deepened his grin, and dashed off into the unknown. Tails smiled, the burning knot vanishing almost as fast as Sonic himself. Yes...he would do what Sonic would do, and at least step up to brave through an uncertain future.

He was going to talk to Cosmo.

* * *

After cleaning himself up in the shower, and finally getting around to treating his burned foot, he went to check up on Cosmo. It had been an hour since she fell asleep, and he had no idea how long it would take her to fully recover. He cracked the door open and peered into her room. She was awake, and sitting up. She was staring at her hands, flexing them every so often, still trying, he thought, to remember the strength they had. Relieved, Tails closed the door behind him, and walked to the side of the bed. Cosmo acknowledged him with a smile, her aquamarine eyes shimmering in the dim light of the room. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the bed next to her, and she scooted away slightly to give him some room.

"How are you feeling, Cosmo?" He asked her, his eyes captured by hers.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." She answered, voice no longer shaky or scratchy. She smiled at him again and cocked her head slightly. "How...have you been, Tails?"

Tails looked down to his bandaged foot. "Well...I've been busy."

"Oh?" She blinked. "Busy with what?"

"Mostly failed projects." He said, lifting the foot he had been staring at as an example of one failure.

"How...did that happen?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Well..." he began, hand holding his chin thinking as his brain began to work. "It was an attempt at a robotic assistant. You know, one that could help me build all of the stuff I make."

Cosmo nodded.

"Anyways..." Tails continued. "I worked on it for a few days. I thought for sure I was going to make it work. But..." he glanced at her. "The power supply I had used wasn't stable at all. I thought it was...The robot was kinda a culmination of two projects, one for an assistant, one for a power supply that doesn't use the Chaos Emeralds. Anyways, when I connected the power supply I was going to use to the central processing system and what was to be the power core, the robot started up at first and initialized its communication cicuitry, but then the power supply pushed an energy surge..." He trailed off. Cosmo's stare was starting to become dazed and blank. Tails nervously scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to go nerd again."

Cosmo giggled at him. Tails looked back at his injured foot and sighed. This is what he missed, and he smiled at the thought that, at least one more time, he could have that back.

"Long story short, it overloaded, and then exploded." He said finishing his story about the robot. He reached down to rub his leg. "I don't know how Eggman does it. I got frustrated...and kicked the hot metal."

"And you hurt your foot." She tittered, watching as Tails scratched the back of his head again. "You ought to be more careful."

"Yeah..." he said, his voice beginning to grow solemn as he stared at the wall. As much as he missed interacting with her like this...this isn't what he wanted to talk about. He looked back at her and searched her eyes, as if trying to peer into her memory. Then, his expression abruptly changed as a deep frown came over the features of his face. He looked away from her, unsure of how to approach what he wanted to ask. Concerned, Cosmo leaned towards him, trying to look him in the eye again.

"Tails...what's wrong?" she asked.

Tails looked to the ceiling a moment, closed his eyes, and turned to her. His eyes opened and captured hers again. He seemed to pause a moment, unsure of how to answer. He swished a tail in front of him and hugged it tightly. Finally, he spoke, his voice low and somber.

"Cosmo...do you remember...everything?"

Cosmo's lips tightened. Her eyes went to one of her hands and narrowed sadly. She knew EXACTLY what he was talking about, without the need of further explanation. Clenching a fist and bringing it to her heart, she found Tails' eyes again and peered into them.

"Tails...I remember every single moment." she stated truthfully. Tails' features drooped as his heart crashed into that icy depth again. At the thought of that final battle...of that final trigger pull, his vision blurred with tears. Cosmo's own heart sank at the sight of him.

"C-Cosmo...I-I'm sorry..." Tails pushed out. His body seemed to clench.

"Tails..." She answered, her voice quivering.

"How can you possibly forgive me?" Tails cried at her. "It was all my fault..."

"Tails, I..."

"It was my screwups...I should have planned better, I really should have...And...Sonic...and.." Tails' voice, just like his mind, seemed to be going everywhere at once except somewhere happy. His eyes burned, and tears were flooding as if to stop that fire.

"Tails." Cosmo's voice hardened slightly. Tears were forming in her eyes. This sight of Tails, so compressed emotionally, shocked her. He thought she would blame him? In just a short moment, they had gone from a conversation just like they would have so many times before on the Typhoon...to this, with Tails clenched so tight she worried he would burst. She had to try and snap him out of this. Seeing Tails so sad...it was hurting her.

"I-I killed you!" he blurted out, his tense body releasing all of his emotion at once as he threw his arms around her waist, causing her to gasp. "I pulled the trigger...I couldn't save you! I couldn't! H-how...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"_**Tails**_." She said, her voice becoming granite. Blinking, Tails fell silent in an instant. His body quaking, he looked up at her. He had never heard her use that kind of hard tone before. Her eyes were watered and heavy. She took a deep breath.

"Tails...why do you think I would blame you?" Her voice went from granite to downy. "Tails, I don't understand..."

"Because..." Tails looked down again. "It was my screwup that..."

"Tails...Remember..." She said somberly. "Remember, I chose to give my life...It is what my mother would have done. I wanted it."

"But...but..." Tails stuttered. Cosmo took his hand.

"Tails...have you felt this way ever since I died?"

"Every day..." Tails avoided her eyes now. "Every day I blame myself...if only I could've done more..."

Cosmo shook her head. "Tails, do you remember what I said the day we were caught in the Metarex wormhole?"

Tails stared at the fabric of his bed. He could remember...he just didn't believe it anymore.

"I told you that I was honored to serve under you as captain. Because you're a great captain, Tails." She smiled at him with a warm, watery smile.

"But..."

"Tails...Please, don't blame yourself. The Metarex were defeated. That's all that matters." Cosmo removed her mother's gem and began to examine it.

"Cosmo..."

"I'm not important, Tails. If anyone should apologize, it's me...for causing you so much trouble and hurt."

Tails was briefly stricken dumb. How was he supposed to reply to that? He tried hard to search for words.

"Cosmo...Cosmo...you are important." Tails answered slowly as the words in his mind formed into an answer. "You're important to me..."

Cosmo smiled weakly. "And you are important to me, Tails. That's why...that's why I can't stand to see you like this."

"Cosmo...I'm sorry. I-I had no idea." Tails looked down. Cosmo set aside her mother's gem and gripped Tails' hand.

"Tails...I never blamed you." She said, smiling lovingly at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself, either. Tails...I want to see you like you were when you were the captain. I want the brave, happy Tails back."

"Cosmo...what should I do, then?" He said. "I really don't know..."

"I have an idea." She replied.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'll do anything..."

"Tails...I think...being around me...is hurting you right now." She said. "So I think...we need to be separate...at least for right now."

Tails' eyes flew open in shock. "What!?" he shouted. Cosmo bowed her hand in an attempt to calm him.

"Just for a little while! Please don't think I'm sending you away...or anything. I'm not!" She grabbed the jewel and brought it to her chest again.

"But..." Tails was tearing up again.

"I just think...that to get the old Tails back, you need to go out and find him. That's all."

"Oh..."

"And I think...I may know a way for you to find him." She said, a smile cracking over the smooth features of her face.

"How?" Tails looked slightly puzzled.

"Sonic." She answered simply. "Spend time with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails frowned at her. Even after Amy's visit, he hadn't seen or heard from Sonic since they landed back on Mobius. He hadn't yet apologized to him. But Amy told him that she keeps in touch with him somehow. He was still kind of afraid to talk to him...but that wasn't what concerned him right at that second.

"But...I don't want to leave you here alone, Cosmo." He said, concerned. "You've still got that 'resurrection sickness'."

"No need to worry about that, young Tails." Sage's old, deep voice boomed behind him. Tails turned to him with a gasp, slightly startled. Sage bowed low as if to a king. "I shall look after and guard young Cosmo."

"You will?" Tails beamed.

"Have I not told you that I am a druid?" Sage answered with a smile as he righted himself. "I look after and protect the natural things in the world. The trees, the wildlife, the elements...Young Cosmo is an avatar of nature. That which I am called to protect, and nurture. I will guard young Cosmo with my life, and I shall see her well again."

"Tails...so now what will you do?" Cosmo asked. Tails looked to his injured foot.

"I guess...I go spend time with Sonic." He answered. Cosmo smiled at him.

"I'll wait for you, Tails. And please...if it helps you, remember. I'm not dead anymore. I'm alive...I'm really alive."

An hour later, Tails had packed numerous belongings and some food, helped in part by Sage, who had been gathering fruit in his absence. He bid farewell to Cosmo, standing aided by Sage, and spun his two tails around like a motor. He took flight, and set off with the destination of finding Sonic. _Maybe Cosmo is right._ He thought to himself. _I only hope Sonic will help._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Sonic X. I do, however, own my OCs.

Chapter 3: The Healing Begins

"So...Amy's place is this way...I hope."

Tails sat snugly in a large, rough tree branch as he checked the landmarks around the Green Hill area, breathing somewhat labored by fatigue. He hadn't been flying using his twin tails much in the last several months, and doing so now was tiresome. At least it gave him a chance to stop and look around as he caught his breath. He was on his way to Amy's home, to see if there wasn't a way she knew to get ahold of Sonic...and now, he was somewhat lost. Amy's small house was somewhat secluded; while not a modern hermit's hut like his own workshop home, it was out of the way enough to be notable. Normally, he'd use his electronic navigator built into the X-Tornado, but Tails wasn't flying his pride and joy machine this time. Instead, he was using his own two-tailed flight, and had to rely on good old fashioned landmark navigating to find her house. Unfortunately, his memory was a little hazy when it came to matching landmarks, unless he had something to reference like a map. But, in his preparation to leave his workshop, he had forgotten that detail. Deciding that it would look odd to Cosmo if he had gone back to get a map, he pressed forward. Swirling what gave him his nickname, he took off again in a general direction, hoping against hope that he could locate the pink hedgehog's home.

Flying high up now, he took in the sights around him. The season of Autumn was beginning to set over the verdant Green Hill area, and the trees were already beginning to change in colors ranging from fading cream greens to yellows that seemed almost neon in the mid-day sunlight. Autumn was one of the fox's favorite times of year, if nothing else, simply because food ALWAYS seemed to taste better, and make him feel more full in the Fall. The beauty of the season brought his thoughts back to Cosmo, and thinking on what she told him, he continued on, wondering if he could share the season with her...happily. After a couple more stops in the trees, he came to a small house at the end of a small road. The sign identified it as Amy's. Smiling with triumph at locating her house without aid, he flew closer. Amy, clad in her trademark red dress, and sporting the same style she always had, appeared to be around the back of the house, apparently carrying some clothing. Slowing his flight as he descended, he called out to her.

"AMY!"

Dropping her load of clothing in surprise, she turned, slightly embarrassed, to the voice that called out to her. With a huge, cheery smile, she ran towards him. "TAILS!" She nearly howled. As the fox landed, Amy threw her arms around him and squeezed in a platonic hug, immeasurably happy to see the young fox. Tails choked slightly; Amy's grip was fierce and unforgiving of his minor injuries he had sustained while working, not to mention his soreness for exercising himself with a fly for the first time in a long while, but Tails returned her hug as best he could. Releasing him, she smiled even more broadly.

"Oh...how have you _been_, Tails?" She pipped happily. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been _months..._"

"I'm glad to see you too, Amy...but ow..." Tails groaned, rubbing his sides. "That's a mean grip...Now I know how Sonic feels sometimes..."

"HEY!" Amy barked in mock annoyance as she furrowed a brow, hands going to her hips. "What's wrong with my grip, hmm?"

"I..."

Amy giggled mightily and elbowed the yellow fox gently. "Oh come _on, _Tails!" She laughed, grabbing him by the hand. "Come on in my house! I really, really want to hear about what you've been doing and..." Tails held up a hand to quiet her.

That's fine, Amy but.." he started.

"But **what**?" Amy popped, genuinely annoyed now.

"What about your...laundry?" Tails grinned at her, pointing at the pile of clothing she had dropped.

"AH!" Amy cried in embarrassment. "Ok...go on in and make yourself at home! I'll be inside in a minute..."

* * *

After having folded out her clothes and left them hanging to dry off, Amy came inside to find Tails casually walking through the living room of her house, inspecting it with curiosity. Tails hadn't actually been _in _her house in a long while, not since after they got home from Chris's world. It had changed as far back as he could remember, but it was still very cozy and comfortable...with a sense of familiarity. In fact, it reminded him of the spacious Thorndyke house back on Chris' world, Earth, but still kept it small, and very relaxing. Staring at the pictures she had of her time on Earth (With more than a few of herself and Sonic), he wondered how Amy managed to make everything in her own home as relaxing as she did, but then he thought about how Vanilla did the same for her house. He came to the conclusion that it was his own house that was uncomfortable, because, despite his intelligence, he had no sense of how to live easier aside from sleeping on a soft bed. Tails also tended to bring small projects with him everywhere he went, and that often led to a messy abode. Amy on the other hand, while not exactly a neat freak, did try to keep things rather comely. He thought about the state in which he had left his home for Cosmo to live in...and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"You like it?" Amy pipped, startling him back into the here and now. She was holding a pair of socks that matched her pink fur. She smiled as she looked at the pictures, setting the socks aside. "I miss Earth...and Chris. So I decided to see if I couldn't make my house into something like theirs."

"Mhm." Tails sighed. He missed Chris, too. Last the fox had heard, Chris returned to his own world...with the help of Dr. Eggman, of all people.

"So, Tails..." Amy said, sitting on a couch. "How have you been?"

"Well, Amy..." Tails began, walking over to the couch to sit next to her. Amy noticed his slight limp, and looked at his feet.

"What happened...to your leg?" She frowned, concerned.

"Oh...I burned my foot this morning." Tails looked down. "It was kinda my fault..."

"Well, let me look at it." She stood up to give Tails room to sit in a way that would allow her to examine his foot.

"You don't need to worry, Amy. It's not that bad." Tails never really liked being fussed over, and he didn't think of the burn as that serious a problem.

"_Sit._" Her tone and furrowed expression brooked no argument, so Tails lowed himself to the chair and leaned against the back cushion, lifting his injured foot. Resting it on her knee, she removed the shoe and gently took off the bandage. She pressed her lips at the sight of the burn, which Tails had tried to treat.

"It doesn't look too bad." She concluded simply. " I think I have some stuff that'll help that I saved from the Typhoon." She left to get an ointment and returned with a fresh bandage and a small jar of a white, lotiony substance. "But how did you burn yourself?"

"Well, I got kind of frustrated at a project I was working on, and ended up kicking a red hot metal plate." He answered, scratching his head. This was embarrassing.

Amy frowned. "Then _don't go kicking them!_ I think you deserved a burned foot if you do stupid things like _that._" She said, deepening her glare. Tails scratched the back of his head. Amy dropped her look at the sight of him and smiled. After applying the ointment gently and re-bandaging the burn, she motioned for him to move, and sat when he scooted over.

"Thanks, Amy." He said gratefully. His foot did feel better.

" No problem at all, Tails!" She welcomed. "So...what brings you to my place? I doubt it was to show me an injured foot..."

Tails shook his head. "Actually, I came here to ask if you know where Sonic might be...I need to talk to him."

Amy's expression fell from a cheery smile to one of contained worry. "Sorry, Tails...I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Oh." Tails sighed. After getting home, Amy said that Sonic discarded his wrist communicator, and Tails had broken his own, forgetting to bother with fixing it. Sonic preferred often to be by himself, and evidently didn't like being in contact all the time. The only reason he did so on the Typhoon was because it was necessary. This meant, unfortunately, that there was no easy way to get ahold of him when you wanted, or in Tails' case, needed, to talk to him when he was off running somewhere.

Tails looked at Amy. The mention of Sonic had worried her. Frowning, he asked her a question.

"What did he say to you before you heard from him last?"

"He said that he was gonna go on a trip for a while," She replied. "But that was six _weeks_ ago."

Tails frowned. He didn't like the sound of that at all. Amy was hopelessly in love with Sonic, and he remembered the length of time it took for him to return home from Chris' world. Tails remembered just how worried Amy had been. She looked just as worried now, or nearly. At least Sonic had **told** her that he was going away for a while this time.

"It's Ok, Amy." Tails said consolingly. "I'm sure Sonic is fine."

"I know, Tails." She looked at her shoes and clasped her hands. "It still doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

Tails shifted, uncomfortable, unsure of what to say next.

"Why am I so gloomy?" She suddenly asked herself. "Talk to me, Tails! Tell me what you've been up to! I know I never visited you after giving you that chair...and I'm sorry for that, but still...tell me how you've been."

Tails talked a long while on the projects he had been working on. His power supply, his sentient robot assistant, and all manner of gadgets, gizmos, and other things that the fox had kept himself busy with. He left out any mention of Cosmo, knowing that, if Tails claimed that Cosmo had been reborn, she would go and confirm it for herself. Cosmo and Amy were close friends, almost sister-like, when they were onboard the Typhoon. But Tails knew that Cosmo needed time to rest and regrow, and getting bothered by constant visitors would hinder that. Amy, however, noted that Tails seemed to avoid even mentioning Cosmo's name. Having heard enough, she spoke, sympathy laden in her tone.

"Tails....it wasn't your fault."

"Amy?" Tails replied, a bit confused.

"I know you miss Cosmo." She started, a tear forming in her eye as she put a hand on Tails' shoulder. "But you can't just block it all out...It isn't healthy."

"Amy..." Tails looked at his shoes.

"I know you still blame yourself, and I know how you felt, but _please._ Talk about it. You've been locked up in your workshop for so long...I can see it. Your fur may be clean...well, mostly." She pointed out some tree bark that evidently had clung to him as he rested on his way over. "But it isn't the same color as it used to be. Tails...I miss her, too. So please, talk about how you feel. I don't think Cosmo would be happy to see you like this..."

That bit him. Hard. Cosmo hadn't been happy with how he was. In fact, she was near to heartbroken. That's why he resolved to find Sonic. Sonic, with his speed and attitude, could chase away grief...and even self-doubt.

He closed his eyes to try and clear his head to form an answer...as he did, he heard the unmistakable sound of a quick, zipping whistle of wind, followed by the hard grinding noise of someone, or something, stopping quickly. That could only mean one thing...

Amy gasped at the sounds, and immediately jumped up and dashed to the door when she heard a curt, quick knock. As she the door, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges...there stood Sonic the Hedgehog, covered nearly head to toe in a deep, cobalt blue fur save for his arms, chest, traditional white gloves, and his trademark red sneakers. A number of long, large quills grew from his head and back, giving him an aerodynamic look. Sonic, wearing his usual crescent grin, spoke, his voice laced with his trademark attitude.

"Hey, Amy. Hey, Tails. How've the two of ya been?"

Amy's eyes began to fill with tears. Breath quivering, she nearly leapt at him. Before even_ he_ could react, Amy was on him, squealing happily as she threw her arms in a crushing embrace.

"SONIC!" She wailed through joyful tears, her grip tightening, causing the blue hedgehog to gasp painfully. "Oh...Where have you _**been?!**_ I...I missed you!"

"Ah...Amy...I'm happy to see you too...but, I...ow, can't..._breathe_..." Sonic struggled against her in vain. Amy, realizing that she was starting to hurt him, released him with a light, embarrassed gasp. Sonic, balance lost, fell backwards. Amy caught his hand and pulled him up to right himself. Reluctant to release his hand, she stood there at the door, staring at him, eyes big and full of tears. Sonic smirked, thanking her and released his grip. Amy clasped her now freed hands together and brought them under her chin. She blinked a moment, then stepped back.

"Oh! C-come on inside! Please..."

In a flash, Sonic was on the couch, laying back with his arms folded behind his head, a red sneaker cast over one knee. Amy watched him quivering happily before she remembered her place as a host.

"Umm...Sonic, would you like anything?" She let out, her voice barely held in check by emotion.

"If ya have somethin' cold, I'd like some."

"O-Ok! I'll get you some juice! Tails," she said, remembering that the fox was in the room, "How about you?"

"Sure." He affirmed.

"Ok...be back in a minute!" With a joyful sigh, she disappeared into the kitchen to pour herself and the two some juice. As she did, Tails thought about what he wanted to tell Sonic. He stood up and stared at his best friend, or who he hoped he could still call his best friend. He was unsure of what to say.

"Hi Sonic." Was all he could manage.

"Hey, little bro. How ya holdin' up?"

_Little bro? He still thinks of me...as a brother?_ Tails' face radiated guilt.

"Uh-oh." Sonic sounded. "That look tells me somethin's up. What's the matter?"

"Sonic, I-" He was interrupted by Amy whizzing in, holding two glasses of juice, which she gave to both Sonic and Tails. Sonic took his and gulped it down in a flash, letting out a satisfied sigh while Tails lightly sipped at his, still in thought of what to say. He shot Amy a thumbs up as she returned with her own glass of juice.

"Thanks, Amy. That hit the spot." He smiled.

Amy beamed happily. "Yeah...no problem."

"Hmm. Ok, Tails, tell me. What's buggin' ya? Been a while since we had a chat."

Amy looked down. "I'll just...leave you two alone, I guess." She said. She knew Tails was the one who needed to talk to Sonic the most, and also knew that Sonic wanted to talk to Tails really more than herself, without Sonic telling her. The two hadn't seen or spoken to each other since they got home from the Metarex war in space.

"Don't even bother, Ames." Sonic said, smirking at her. Chuckling at her puzzled look, he winked slowly, drawing her closer. "I know ya better than that. You're just gonna hang around and listen anyway, so ya might as well do it in the open. Doesn't matter to me any. How about you, Tails?"

"I...I guess not...." The fox answered meekly.

Amy chuckled nervously and sat in a comfortable chair, identical to the one she had given Tails. Sonic apparently did know her all too well. She wasn't a gossip, but she was curious...and what's more she did want to see the dynamic between the two...and just how well it would hold up after all the hell they'd been through. She didn't doubt though, that in the end, they'd be even closer...and they were already almost brothers.

"I won't interrupt you." She said simply. Sonic nodded at her in thanks, then turned his sight back to Tails. His face immediately painted concern.

"All right, since that's outta the way...go on, Tails. What's troublin' ya?"

"Sonic..."Tails began, voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

Sonic sat up at this. "Sorry?" he asked. "What'cha sorry for?"

"I'm...sorry that I shouted at you..."Tails let out, small voice watery with guilt and emotion. "On the Blue Typhoon after...after..." He hung his head. "I...blamed you for something you had no control over. I screamed at you for not being able to save Cosmo. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

At this, Amy made a small, sad noise as Tails felt something grab his shoulder. He looked up. Sonic was there, his gloved hand engulfing his shoulder, and a brotherly smile on his face.

"Tails, Tails, Tails..." He chuckled, causing a lift in the foxes mood. "You obviously don't know me very well. You think I'm gonna be mad over _that?_ ."

"Sonic I-" Tails began, a hopeful bubble appearing in his throat. Sonic put a hand up before the fox could speak further.

"I don't blame ya in the least, Tails." he continued, his smile growing. "I don't have a clue how you've been feelin' about what happened at all. It might be the cliche thing to say 'I know how ya feel' and junk, but I'd be _lyin'_ if I said that."

Tails looked at him, extremely confused. Sonic's expression had fallen back into genuine concern again.

"I've never been through what you've been through. At least not how you went through it. And I've been through a lotta things, from rainbow-colored starshields to insane, seriously pissed off lizard cannons. So I can't say it. But I can say somethin' else. I can tell ya somethin' that you need to do."

Tails just stared. He simply could not find the words to answer him. Sonic now grabbed his other shoulder and held him.

"Ya need to stop blamin' yourself for everything." Sonic blinked at himself a moment. Being like this really wasn't his style, but this wasn't a typical situation, and Tails really was like a little brother to him. "That's what _she_ told me to tell you. And I agree with her."

"She?" Tails queried, confused.

"I just came from your place, Tails." Sonic winked at him.

Tails' jaw nearly hit the floor. "Y-you did?" he yelped, surprised. "S-so...you've seen-"

"Yep! Had a pretty long convo with her, too." Sonic leapt back into a comfortable position on the couch again, his other sneaker thrown over his knee. "By the way, where did you _dig up_ that old fossil? Almost put me to sleep when he said 'hi'! Man, I've never heard someone talk so _slow_..."

"Wait a minute!" Amy piped in, wonder in her eyes as she broke her promise of not interrupting, much to the blue hedgehog's amusement. He chuckled at her.

"What's going on? Who is 'she'?" Her voice was laden with suspicion.

"What, he hasn't told you?" Sonic scratched his head, puzzled at why the fox hadn't told Amy. Tails, in a panic, waved his hands to try and stop him. "Cosmo. She's alive again. Don't have a clue _how_, but she is."

"W-WHAT!?" Amy shrieked in shocked surprise. "Is this _**true!?**_" She whirled on Tails, a mix of anger and joy all over her face. Anger at Tails for not telling her that a friend that had been dead for some time had been revived by some miracle, and joy that Cosmo was alive again. Tails nodded in confirmation, and she let out an emotional wail.

"OAH!! But...but HOW!? I...I HAVE to go see her!" She cried, running for the door. With a blue flash, Sonic had the doorway blocked, a hand out stopping her. Frustrated, Amy's voice rose to a snarl. "_Sonic, get_-"

"_Chill_, Ames." he commanded. Amy immediately stilled, clenched fists going to her sides. "Tails had a good reason not to tell ya... Mind tellin' her, bro?" There was an unmistakable hint of fear in his voice as he asked this.

In dire need of an explanation, Amy turned to the now cowed young fox, extreme annoyance dominating both her posture and her features. Tails pressed his fingers together, composing himself. Amy was downright frightening when she was angry...but was she angry?

"Cosmo is..." he began to explain. "Cosmo has, I guess you can call it a 'resurrection sickness'. I can't explain it without some time...but she needs rest, and having a lot of visitors around...well, she wouldn't get that rest. That's why I didn't tell you, Amy."

Sonic smirked, relieved. "See Ames? I knew he had a good reason."

Tails meekly stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"No Tails, _I'm_ sorry." she said, relaxing with a sigh. "But...I'm so _happy!_ I thought we'd never see her again..."

"Neither did I, Ames." Sonic answered. "But Tails is right. We oughta let her rest a while. She looked pretty tired out when I saw her."

"Ok..Ok. But we also _need_ to visit her when she gets better..."

"We sure do." Sonic nodded. "In the meantime we can go do the _other_ thing she asked me."

"What other thing?" Amy asked. Tails nodded, also confused.

"Tails and I...are going on an adventure!" He winked at her. "And I want you to come, too."

"Come with you...on an adventure?" She pipped happily. "I'd **love** to! But, normally, you don't ask me to come..."

"Ames, you know you'd just follow us, anyway. Especially since I've been gone for six weeks."

Sonic knew her far too well. She flushed. The blue hedgehog stood by Tails and smiled at him.

"Our first real adventure in _months!_ Can't wait..." Sonic clenched a fist eagerly. Tails nodded.

"Yeah...Let's go!" he cried.

"Count me in!" said Amy. Tails, with a sudden realization that she was forgetting something, wore an amused smile.

"Amy...what about your laundry?" He asked innocently.

"_**TAILS!**_" She barked in mortified anger at being reminded of that particular routine...not only that, but being reminded twice in the same day. "_Stay here!_ I'll be RIGHT back!" With a slam, she left the house to gather her dying clothes. The two boys burst into genuine laughter at the scene they had witnessed. Sonic, smiling, leaned into Tails and put a hand on his shoulder again.

"I'm happy for ya, bro. Real happy." he said.

"Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

"Dr. Eggman, perhaps you should take a break."

Within a large room inside a fortified tower, a man sat at a large desk with scrolls and books lining the area. He was a large, round man with long legs and arms. He was bald, his only visible hair, was a large, spiky moustache that literally stretched from ear to ear. He had a large, red nose and wore a set of blue glasses that hid his eyes.

Next two him, stood two robots. They were similar and simple in design, but one was gold colored, and very tall and lanky in appearance. The other was silver colored, yet short of stature. It had been the silver robot that had spoken first.

"Really Doctor, we haven't actually moved in months, and all these boring books are starting to make me short circuit." the gold robot followed up.

"QUIET, you robot stooges!" Eggman shouted at the both of them, and they immediately stood at attention, shivering. "Why do you THINK I'm looking through all this old writing, huh?"

"Um, we don't know, Doctor." he two robots asked in unison.

"Of course you two idiots don't!" Eggman snarled. "Neither of you do, or ever will."

"Then what is the reason, Doctor?"

"Hmph." Eggman brought a hand to his chin. "Chasing these unreliable Chaos Emeralds has proven needlessly futile. Every time I try, I either get burned, imprisoned, beaten, or blown up! So I'm looking for alternatives." He pulled out an old map. "And I think I've found some."

"Doctor, what kinds of alternatives?"

"Amazing kinds!" he whooped. "There are a lot of ancient civilizations out there waiting to be tapped into! And let's not forget those _caves_...They were called the _Mystic_ Caves for a reason! With my unparalleled genius, we WILL uncover hidden powers inside those old ruins!"

"But what of the Chaos Emerald that we have?" The gold robot asked.

"Simple! We take it with us! Power unused is power wasted, correct?" Eggman smirked wickedly at his robots.

"Correct, Doctor." the two robots joined voices again.

"Good!" Eggman chuckled. "Decoe, Bocoe, prepare for a long trip. We're going treasure hunting. AH HA HA HA HA!"

"As you say, Doctor!"

( A/N: Dun, dundundunDUN, DUN, dun dun **dun**. Seriously, those of you who have watched the Japanese version of Sonic X started humming that, didn't you? :D)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonic.

Chapter 4: Familiar Face in a Familiar Place

"So tell me, Sonic...Where are we going?" Amy queried irritably, her arms folded. Her gloved fingers drummed against her arm. Her gaze was focused on Sonic, who turned back to her and winked. She then shifted her eyes to Tails, who blinked in response. "And why aren't we taking the Tornado!?"

Tails shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I...uh..." was all he could say. Tails tugged at the straps of his backpack nervously.

"Oh c'mon, Amy." Sonic chuckled, amused. "It's more fun this way...sleepin' under the trees, enjoyin' the world the way it's meant to be enjoyed...and travelin' on your own two feet. Nothin' beats it...well, goin' a bit _faster_ might." At this, Sonic winked at her. Cross, Amy shook her head, hands going to her hips.

"Sonic, it's _Fall!_" she pointed out, still shaking her head. "That means it's going to start getting _cold_ at night! I don't have a thick fur coat like Tails...all I have is my dress. And you...Well, _you_ don't ever seem to mind it!"

"Well, Ames," Sonic began smartly, a sarcastic grin forming. "That's why the two of ya are carryin' sleeping bags." He pointed to the backpacks the two were wearing. Sonic, content to sleep in the elements, hadn't brought a sleeping bag of his own, instead wearing a pack that carried mostly food.

Amy threw up her hands, frustrated. Sonic chuckled at her, stopping only when her glare deepened and her hand began to threaten summoning her hammer. She let loose a throaty groan of contempt, and sat down on a large rock. Tails shrugged meekly at her.

"Besides Amy, you know why I can't go back to my workshop..." He said, looking at the rocks.

"Yeah...I understand. Anyways..." she turned to Sonic, who was grinning at her again. "Where _are_ we going? You never really told us."

"Trip down memory lane." He answered, winking. "I'm takin' ya to a place where me and Eggman had one of our first little matchups. Some kinda old ruin north of here. It had a lot of lava, which was _weird,_ let me tell ya... I can't recall the name..."

"The Marble Ruin!" Tails interrupted. "I remember hearing about it! I haven't actually been there, though."

"Yeah...not so cold there with all the lava." Sonic chuckled at Amy, who gave him a weary-eyed stare.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked in a strangely neutral voice, hands firmly on her hips.

Sonic flashed her a wink and a thumb's up, letting loose a smug chuckle. "Doll, you better believe it."

Amy's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she stood up, her hands falling flatly to her sides. _"Doll?"_ she said sweetly, a grin creeping across her face.

"Oh, _crap._" Sonic's smug expression melted into terror as he realized he had just made a grave mistake. Amy, grin widening, slowly approached towards him.

"Doll." Amy repeated, somewhat deadpan. _"Now, what do you mean by that, Sonic? Hmm?"_ As she spoke, she leaned close to the cobalt hedgehog and batted her eyelashes. Sonic began to furiously scratch the back of his head, and his legs twitched.

"Well, I-uh, I-I..." As Sonic stammered, the pink hedgehog moved from close to uncomfortably close, her eyelashes still batting. He gulped, his face starting to color from the proximity...which Amy noted, and filed away in her mind for the future. She stopped her eyelash-batting and gave him a heavy-lidded stare.

"Umm...not gettin' there by standin' here!" Sonic shouted as he sprang away nimbly, his feet moving at incomprehensible speed to the untrained eye. He dashed away to the north as Amy furiously stomped on the ground, expression instantly changing to one of rage.

"_**Sonic, you get back here right NOW!**__"_ she screamed, taking off at a run after the blue blur. Tails, now alone, broke into laughter at the two of them as they began to disappear off into the distance.

"The more things change..." He said to himself simply as he took flight after them. Sonic was never gonna live _this_ down. Looking up, he frowned thoughtfully.

"I hope they don't ruin all of their supplies..."

* * *

After a while, the two hedgehogs came to an old, crumbled ruin, nestled snugly against a mountain range. After catching up, Amy latched a firm grip on Sonic's arm, causing him to shuffle nervously. He couldn't tell whether she was pleased or angry...Her expression indicated maybe a little of both. Cursing his big mouth, he looked over the ancient stone structure before them. The ruin wasn't particularly large, but the impression was that at one point it had been very majestic. Columns and platforms of purple stone could be seen everywhere. Every now and then an entrance to underground areas could be seen. Amy, still gripping Sonic's arm, stared at the ruin thoughtfully, unsure of what to think of the place. What struck her most, was the lava. Between the ruin itself and them, were pools of it...Or at least something that LOOKED like lava. Inside some of these pools, there were pieces of landscape seemingly floating in the lava itself: islands, isolated from the rest of the landmass. The next thing Amy noticed, was the heat. It felt rather sweltering next to the lava pool, and she released Sonic to wipe away a bit of sweat that had already started to form.

"So Sonic," Amy said, breaking the silence as she released him. "This is where you and Eggman had one of your first battles?"

Shrugging off his discomfort, he broke into a grin. "You got it! Busted his bots up pretty good, too."

"But why are we here?" Amy asked. "Seems like a boring place to go on vacation..."

Before Sonic could answer, the whirling sound of twin tails spinning at high speeds halted him. Tails landed next to Amy and immediately fell to his knees, panting with exhaustion. Concerned, Amy knelt next to him and gently rubbed his back.

"You're outta shape, Tails." Sonic chuckled. Amy shot an annoyed glare at him as the fox continued to pant.

"Well...Sonic," Tails gasped, "I've been...locked up...in my...workshop...for months!"

Take it easy, bro, catch your breath." Sonic advised, grin disappearing. "Wow, you're _really_ outta shape. Back before our whole trip through space, flyin' like that wouldn't have tired you out quite THIS much."

After catching his breath, Tails stood up and Amy stepped away, watching him. Tails frowned at Sonic, who blinked in response.

"I know this is kind of an obvious thing to say..." Tails breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly, finally regulating his rhythm. "But you're hard to keep up with...And the two of you went really far."

Sonic smirked and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "I guess we did."

Tails turned his attention to Amy. "And how were you able to keep up with him...and do it for so long without getting tired?"

Amy smiled sweetly. "Well, _I_ exercise," She stated, making no effort to hide her pride. Her hands went to her upper waist and trailed down over her natural curves. "And I'm making sure I _never_ lose _this _figure." She glanced over at Sonic, who was staring at the lava pool in front of them, causing her to wrinkle her muzzle in disappointment.

"Right, stupid question." Tails chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering that Amy had been chasing Sonic for years now, and oftentimes quite literally.

"So, what's with the lava anyways?" Amy asked, changing the subject. "How were they able to keep it like that? I mean, doesn't lava eventually cool down?"

"Beats me." Sonic said, shrugging. "I just know the stuff's hot, and it makes things catch on fire. What about you, Tails? You have any idea?"

Tails furrowed his brow in thought. "Hmm. Well, there are a few theories." Tails began. "The ruin may lie on top of an active shield volcano."

"A-Active volcano?" Amy shivered. "You mean we're standing on something that could _explode?_"

Tails shook his head. "No Amy." He reassured. "Shield volcanoes are - relatively speaking of course - the type that usually erupt peacefully with quiet lava flows, rather than big explosions." He took a look at the pool. "Yeah, it's lava, all right. But you're right, Amy, this is strange. I mean, it may be a different kind of lava or something. Back before we found that Chaos Emerald in Africa on Chris's world, I read up on a volcano there that erupted smooth, fluid black lava apparently made of something called natrocarbonatite-"

Whoa whoa whoa, _whoa_, Tails," Sonic commanded, interrupting the fox. "Before you start talkin' some weird language on us, get to the point!"

Tails scratched the back of his head nervously. "In other words, maybe this lava is made out of something other than regular lava." He finished.

"Whatever." Sonic groaned impatiently. "It's hot, it makes stuff burn, I'm not touchin' it. Right Ames?"

She didn't reply. Sonic blinked at her. "Ames?"

"Sonic, Tails, what's _that?_" Amy asked. Her gaze was on something moving on the far end of the pool. The object quickly floated up and hovered towards them. It was small and metallic with a dome-like shape, a small set of helicopter-like propellers keeping it airborne. A small camera below the dome was fixed on the three of them. A small icon rested near the bottom of the dome: A face with a bald head, round glasses, and a large moustache grinned at them, face like a madman.

"Eggman!" The three said in unison.

"Unauthorized persons have entered perimeter." The robot droned with the deadpan, metallic voice of a machine. "Alert sent to Superior. Beginning expulsion."

A pair of small hatches opened on the sides of the dome and small guns rolled out. They pivoted, taking aim at the two hedgehogs and fox, and began firing a stream of red lasers. Sonic bounded away from Amy and Tails, while the pink hedgehog landed on her feet opposite Sonic. Tails, not accustomed to this anymore, landed ungracefully on his stomach next to Amy. Sonic jumped and went into an extremely fast spin, the air moving off of him screaming a high pitched whirring sound. Sonic launched forward towards the robot as lasers bounced harmlessly off of him. He slammed into the hovering machine, crumpling it and sending it into the lava pool. Using the impact as a bounce, Sonic landed in the center of a small island in the pool. Almost immediately, the island began to sink into the lava, the grass on the island already catching fire. Sonic leapt away quickly and landed on the far end of the lava pool, away from Amy and Tails. He dashed back to them, and inspected to make sure they were unharmed.

"Eggman." Amy spat as Sonic pulled her upright. "What's _he_ doing here? Thanks, Sonic."

"Whatever it is, Ames, it can't be good." Sonic answered as he helped the fox to his feet.

"Where do you think he might be?" Tails asked, brushing himself off.

"I saw a tunnel that leads down back there." Sonic answered simply. "If I remember, there's a lotta space underground here. I say we go check it out." Tails and Amy nodded as they followed the cobalt hero towards the underground entrance.

As they entered the tunnel, they quickly found that Sonic wasn't kidding. There were numerous passageways and corridors that led to lava pits, strange temple rooms, or rooms filled with Eggman drones, some of which were firing thin lasers at the walls. Tails noted that the drones appeared to be searching for something. Sonic's memory of the place wasn't that good, unfortunately, and he led them to many a lava-filled dead end or robot trap. One particular trap managed to catch the hem of Amy's dress in a laser fire. Furious, Amy summoned her large Piko Piko Hammer and charged at the guilty drone.

"Eggman's going to pay for this!" she growled as she swung her powerful hammer and smashed the drone flat. Chuckling at her, Sonic went into a spin and destroyed another. Amy spun around and flattened a second, while Sonic's momentum carried him into one more. Tails, in the heat of the conflict, managed to loosen a laser from a fallen drone with his screwdriver and, after some figuring, began to shoot it at any drones left floating. He took note of the oddly thin focus of the laser when he used it, like it wasn't exactly designed for use as a weapon. Some of the other drones clearly were using weapon lasers, but not this one. _Hmm..._

After a while, the room filled with smashed metal parts, and no drones remained. Amy, fuming at the holes near the hem of her dress, slammed her hammer into a fallen drone for good measure. She harumphed and turned towards Sonic. He was alert, and watching down the corridor they had entered from.

"I don't see any more." He said, turning to Tails. "This is buggin' me. Where the heck is Eggman?"

Tails appeared to be ignoring him. He was concentrating on the small laser gun in his hand. After a moment, he fired the beam at the wall. It appeared to have burned, or rather, burned _through_, a small point on the wall. He blinked, and fired again, this time keeping his hand on the trigger as Sonic and Amy looked on. The laser appeared to burn that point through even further, as if trying to create an opening. Smiling, Tails turned to the befuddled hedgehogs.

"Tails...what were you doing with that laser?" Amy asked, trying to piece together what she had seen.

"This is a cutting laser." Tails replied simply, and inclined his head to the fallen drone he had taken the laser from. "That robot was using it to cut through the stone. Eggman must be trying to find something...but I can't figure out what he would want here...unless there's a Chaos Emerald hidden here!"

"Talk about deja vu." Sonic drawled. "That's exactly what Egghead was after last time! I'm gonna lose it if he comes at me with that same machine."

Tails pressed his hand against the wall. "Hmm. I wonder if there is something on the other side of here," He thought aloud. He fiddled with the laser for a moment, then fired it again. The laser was a brighter pink, and appeared to cut through more strongly. Tails cut the stone in a circle, and crisscrossed the center with an X. "Amy, do you think you could break the wall?" he asked.

"Leave it to me!" she affirmed energetically, gripping her hammer in two hands. She walked up to the wall and prepared to swing.

"Be careful, though." Tails said. "I'm worried that the roof may collapse...don't hit it really hard."

Amy tutted and swung her hammer. The wall buckled violently where Tails had cut, and fell through. The wall hadn't been more than six inches thick, and the laser had cut through about four inches, or so the burns told them. Tails watched the roof closely, hoping that Amy's swing hadn't rattled the whole room down. Luckily, the roof hadn't begun to crack, and the fox sighed with relief. Blinking, he noticed that Amy and Sonic had already gone through the hole, and began walking to it himself.

"What the-!" Came Sonic's surprised yell as Amy's startled gasp rang out. Tails stopped dead for a moment, then picked up his speed and turned around the corner. He looked up...into the large brown moustache and blue glasses of Dr. Eggman.

* * *

AN: I apologize greatly for the long wait. I ended up stumped on how to continue this, and was mad at myself for not introducing one particular character. I just found my idea, and what's more, said character will be coming in next chapter. Also, the volcano Tails mentions here does, in fact, exist. It is called Ol Doinyo Lengai, in northern Tanzania. See you later...


End file.
